


somewhere i have never travelled

by Ress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-not hunters, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ress/pseuds/Ress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and a road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere i have never travelled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic. I hope you like it.

_remember_

_remember_ _before_

_before you went crazy_

_and i had to put you away_

_for your own good_

_remember how much fun we had_

_little brother_

_but now i see you on the couch_

_and i don't know if you see what i see_

_or if you hallucinate an entire world_

_that wants to kill you_

 

Dean tucked a blanket over Sam’s sleeping form. Sam had already taken his medicine, but that didn’t mean he wouldn't wake in the night, screaming about how the devil was after him. Dean loved his brother, so much that he had pulled him out of the mental institution near Palo Alto despite the doctor’s advice. Sam was everything to him.

 

_did you ever stop to think_

_that maybe an apple pie life_

_isn’t for us?_

_that me as a sales manager_

_and you as an invalid_

_was never how we were_

_supposed to live our lives?_

_you deserve better_

_and i’m gonna make it_ _so_

_you’ll see_

_we’ll fly out of here_

_in my black chevy_

_and we’ll drive until_

_we find ourselves again._

Dean called the office. His secretary answered. “Mr. Tran? I need you to direct all my calls, assignments and so forth to Ms. Bradbury. I’m going on leave indefinitely. Thank you.” He called the electrical company and water company, making payments three months in advance and doing the same for his cell. He’d have to remember to buy Sam one.

 

_and i wanna_

_wanna take you on an adventure_

_just you and me against the world_

_flying down the road in my chevy_

_with no place to run to and_

_no place to flee from_

_just a flight across the country_

_would that help brother?_

When Sam woke up Dean was already packing their bags. Dressed in his favorite worn jeans and Led Zepplin shirt, he rolled their pants and underwear, stacking shirts and hygeine products to make the most of the space in their duffels.

 

_do the duffels ever make you sad?_

_i know you don’t remember mom_

_but do you remember dad and the duffels_

_and racing across the country_

_our lives were shaped way back then_

_there’s no way baby brother_

_no way it’s not in your blood_

_just like mine_

_that wanderlust that once you’ve got it_

_you never escape_

_but do you really wanna?_

“Where’re we goin’?” Sam asked sleepily from the doorway to the bedroom. Dean had finished with the duffles and was hanging their suits in garment bags.

“Where do you want to go?” he asked with a smile. Sam grinned back.

“Anywhere, let’s go. I’m not taking the pills with me though. I want to be able to appreciate this, not spend the trip in a drugged stupor.” Dean nodded.

Sam got what Dean thought was a sappy look on his face. “What’re you lookin’ at?” he said gruffly. His enormous baby brother came over and wrapped him up in his arms. They hadn’t hugged in so long that Dean just melted into the hug. “Love you Dean,” Sam muttered into Dean’s shoulder. Dean swore he wouldn’t cry but the tears pricked at his closed eyes.

“Love you too baby,” he whispered.

 

_there’s something about you_

_your hair flopping in the breeze_

_and your laugh_

_that i haven't heard in months_

_and it makes something inside me_

_feel light like i’m falling_

_falling for you and i know_

_i know it’s not sane but i don’t care_

_because you’re not sane either_

_and if you can’t be crazy_

_on a road trip with your baby brother_

_then when can you be?_

 

“How does this look?” Dean asked, pointing to a cheap motel. Sam’s face split into a wide grin.

“It’s perfect, Dean. Thank you.” Sam waited in the car while Dean checked them in. He hadn’t had any hallucinations or paranoia all day. He just hoped it would stay that way. Dean came out with a sheepish smile and got in the car.

“It’s gonna be a king size, you okay with that Sammy?” Sam smile.

“Course. I spent half my life sharing with you. It’s fine.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief and they entered their motel room.

 

_there’s something about the smell_

_the mustiness of a motel room_

_that grosses out most people_

_but to me has always meant comfort_

_because that mustiness_

_meant i’d be sharing a bed with you_

_and you make the hallucinations go away_

_i don’t know how or why_

_but you’re my safety blanket_

_my big brother who can protect me from anything_

_and i know that’s the way_

_you want it to be._

 

Sam woke up, curled around Dean and too comfortable to move. Dean made a soft sigh in his sleep, squeezing Sam’s hand before settling back down. Sam nosed his brother’s neck, breath warm where he placed a tiny kiss. He had a sudden shock of reality, that there was no way he could ever love someone as much as he loved his brother. And as he snuggled back down under the thin motel comforter, he realized he was completely okay with that.

 

_the first time_

_i told you i loved you_

_I was two and had just learned to speak_

_my first word was dean_

_and after that_

_when i was little_

_i always said i loved you_

_but as we grew older_

_and i went crazy_

_it wasn’t so much me saying it to you_

_as you whispering it to me_

_and now that i think i might be okay_

_i’m going to tell you_

_how much i love my big brother_

_all the time_

 

Sam woke again, sunlight streaming through the awful motel blinds. Dean was looking at him and smiling as he hadn’t in months. “Hey baby,” he murmured in a voice still half-smothered with sleep. Sam pecked him on the lips, the kind of chaste kiss they would give each other when they were little and poked his nose.

”Boop,” he said with a soft laugh. “Good morning. I love you.” Dean gave him a gentle, funny look.

“Love you too baby. You okay?” Sam nodded, rearranging himself so he settled in Dean’s embrace with his nose under Dean’s jaw.

“I don’t think we say it enough.”

“I love you?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure I tell you I love you every time I think it.” Sam smiled, snuggling for a few minutes longer until they got up to continue the trip.

 

_you have a pointy little nose, you know that?_

_but it tucks against my neck just right_

_so i can’t really complain_

_it felt good to hold my baby brother again_

_but this is my favorite look on you_

_singing bon jovi’s wanted_

_at the top of your off-key lungs_

_and it makes my heart ache just a_ _little_

_to think what would have happened_

_if i saved you sooner_

_and then i think it doesn’t matter_

_because you’re happy now_

 

Sam started to nod off right before they reached Reno. Dean decided they could have an early night and stopped in Roseville. He made sure Sammy was still sleeping, soft snores that were music to his ears, before checking in. He woke Sam up to go in the room, a king again. Sam looked at Dean with a puzzled expression. Dean blushed. “I just think we sleep better together is all.” Sam nodded and got their other two bags, setting them on the little table. Dean turned down the covers and Sam happily climbed in.

 “Just a nap, okay Sammy? Then we’ll go eat. Burgers from a diner sound good?”

Sam nodded into the pillow. Dean took his jacket and overshirt off and climbed in front of Sam, bringing his brother close to his chest and kissing the top of his head. “Love you Sammy,” he whispered.

 

_i don’t think there’s anything more beautiful_

_than the look on your face when you eat a burger_

_no really-it’s better than the pie look_

_because_

_i don’t know_

_you’re just so satisfied with such a simple thing_

_and i know i can’t say i love you here_

_because people always get so judgmental_

_but there’s nothing i love more_

_then your face_

_when you bite into a juicy burger_

 

The waitress smiled at them, giving Dean an extra slice of pie when she delivered Sam’s strawberry milkshake. “You two make such a sweet couple,” she said.

Dean glanced at Sam, happily sucking on his dessert, and smiled back. “Thank you ma’am. My baby and I are on a road trip and it’s sure nice to meet people like you.” She brushed him off with a smile and a wave.

Dean looked at Sam, who stopped drinking for a minute and grinned. “I’m your baby?” Dean gave him a long look, and his eyes softened.

“Yeah. You’re my baby.”

 

_it snuck up on me_

_i didn’t realize what it meant to be in love_

_until i looked at you_

_with strawberry milkshake on your nose_

_and i realized i was in love with you_

_and i know i’m going to hell_

_because i’m in love with my baby brother_

_and i don’t care because you’re so_

_perfect and beautiful and everything_

_and i wish i could tell you_

_but i don’t know how_

“Hey Sammy, you wanna go look at the stars?” Dean said as they got in the old Chevy hot rod. Sam looked at him. Dean sensed something in his eyes and pulled him into his arms, across the bench seat. “You okay baby boy?” he asked in a very soft whisper. Sam nodded.

“Being on the road, Dean, it’s like we’re kids. I feel so sane,” he chuckled lightly, “and I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

Dean went to kiss his cheek but Sam turned and they ended up mouth-to-mouth. Dean sighed softly, the kiss unlike any he’d ever had before. Sam’s soft lips brushed his, then he pulled away, stars in his eyes and a blinding grin on his face.

_i think it makes a kind of_

_poetic sense i guess_

_that our first kiss would be_

_in the front seat of our oldest home_

_you halfway across my lap_

_and my hands in your hair_

_and i don’t know about you_

_but i’m flying_

 


End file.
